A. Background and Specific Aims Effective integration of diverse scientific disciplines and the rapid translation of new discoveries to best clinical practices are essential for the realization of the next era of clinically relevant biomedical research. This demands a fundamental revision of the investigative and collaborative structure of academic institutions. The cultural and institutional barriers that impede the advancement of biomedical research have been previously outlined [1-4]. At the core of this structural remodeling is the educational architecture by which the biomedical research teams of the future are trained. The overall goal of the Research Education, Training and Career Development Program is to establish and cultivate an institution-wide learning environment that is inherently linked to all aspects of the Center for Clinical and Translational Science (CCTS) by creating a "Virtual College" of Clinical and Translational Science Education. The foundation of this program is based upon the premise that trainees educated in an environment that fosters collaboration between basic scientists, clinical investigators and translational researchers will use that perspective throughout their careers. To attract new investigators to clinical and translational research and enable them to become independent investigators at an earlier career stage, novel programs that integrate research education with other elements of career development will be created. These programs will rely on the diverse and readily accessible OSU community of clinical, basic, and translational scientists that will provide the mentorship and guidance for focused research projects for early career stage students and development of career-based thematic programs for junior faculty. The ultimate outcome of this research education and training program is the creation of a generation of scientists for whom meaningful team-based biomedical research is inherent in their investigative approach and scientific careers. B. Background and Significance B.1 A Framework for Transformation: The Ohio State University (OSU) has already initiated a transformative program of research education through its NIH Roadmap-supported Pre-doctoral Training Program in Clinical Research (Eliminating Barriers to Clinical Research Training T32 RR023260-02). Both the need for such training and the student interest in the field of clinical and translational science is manifested by the overwhelming student response to the program which resulted in all 24 available training slots being filled within the first programmatic year. Eighteen new trainees have been appointed to the program in its second year, and an additional twelve students have completed the second summer program in clinical research. B.2 Clinical Research Capacity, Infrastructure, and Training Environment: The clinical research capacity and infrastructure of OSU and Nationwide Children's Hospital (NCH) are integrally linked to provide an ideal environment for training in clinical investigation. These are evident in the University's record of funded patient oriented research, the comprehensive educational opportunities on one campus and the diverse facilities of the biomedical science campus and affiliated institutions that are all located amid advanced high capacity patient care centers. B.2.1 Clinical and Translational Research: As outlined in the Overview section, OSU and NCH have a broadly funded clinical and translational research base that will be utilized for CTSA training and education activities. According to the 2005. NSF statistics, OSU is ranked 7th among public universities .in research expenditures at $652M, up 7% from FY 2005. Detailed institutional award information presented in CTSA Table A and CTSA Table C identifies larger program project grants and cooperative awards, many which are led by CCTS leaders, key personnel and mentors. This foundation of exemplary scientific inquiry combined with an academic climate that supports team science and an infrastructure of core resources (CTSA Table B) support the CCTS education, training and career development program in its mission. B.2.2 Clinical Resources and Patient Base: OSU is further defined by the major facilities that support clinical and translational investigation. The University is home to the most comprehensive biomedical campus in the United States with the Colleges of Medicine, Public Health, Nursing, Optometry, Dentistry, Pharmacy, Veterinary Medicine, and the OSU Medical Center (OSUMC) all located in close proximity on the main academic campus.